Home
by simplyAlicexo
Summary: Katelyn moves to La Push with her abusive father, but will a smitten werewolf be enough to change the way things are? PaulxOC, R/R.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

KATELYN POV

"Get the fucking luggage you dumb kid," my dad spat at me before turning to step through the threshold of our new house located somewhere in Washington. I didn't know the name of the town, I hadn't bothered to ask. I knew he wouldn't tell me.

Reaching into the trunk of our Camry, I pulled out my dad's big black suitcase, and staggered up the front steps and through the door.

The house was okay I guess. There were two stories, and it had built- in appliances. I barely noticed the peeling yellow wallpaper that covered the walls, and the missing floor tiles.

None of it mattered. It wouldn't be _home_ anyways. Nothing was home anymore.

Ever since my mom died three years ago, my dad's gone a little crazy. I don't blame him or anything, it's not his fault that he hits me. He isn't himself when he does it. It used to be only occasionally, when he'd had a bad day at work or he'd gone to the cemetery. Now it was almost every night.

I put the suitcase down and ran out to get my small backpack, then I climbed the stairs and entered the farthest room from the masters.

I swung my bag to the floor and dug through it, trying to find my blanket. When I did, I set it on the ground and lay down on it. My new bed.

I was dozing off when the doorbell rang. I jolted up, surprised, and stumbled down the stairs.

When I opened the door, I saw a very tall, and well-built man looking about 30 staring at me with a grin on his face. He had black cropped hair and russet skin.

"Um, hi?" I said. What could anyone possibly want with my dad right now?

"Hi, you must be Katelyn, I'm Sam. I live next door," he replied cheerfully. Maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm Katelyn. Nice to meet you." I smiled a small smile back at Sam.

"KATELYN, WHO IS AT THE FUCKING DOOR? IF IT'S THE REAL ESTATE AGENT AND HE ISN'T GONE BY THE TIME I'M DOWN THERE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

I shrank backwards into the wall, "It's not a real estate agent Dad, it's a neighbour," I manage to squeak out.

"WELL GET RID OF HIM."

"Okay dad." I whispered, knowing he would be able to hear me.

Fingering the bruises on my neck, I turned back to Sam, not bothering with an apology.

"You have to go," I breathed, not meeting his eyes.

"Bu-"

I shut the door in his face. Looking out the peep hole, I noticed his concerned and taken aback expression and sighed.

So much for friends.

*****

Lying on my blanket, I looked up at the ceiling and wondered what school would be like tomorrow. No doubt people would give me attention for the first couple of days. I was, after all, the American with the mysterious bruises and cuts.

I wasn't always so timid and quiet. No, I actually used to bond well with people. Now their stares just made me self-conscious.

_I would stand out anyway,_ I thought to myself, _Pale skin and red hair does that to a person. No need to worry. It's just school._

I fell asleep like that, trying to comfort my way out of the nightmares.

They came anyway.

**A/N- Okay guys, here the beginning of the first fanfic that I've actually posted. I want to warn you now though, that I will not be updating every day and maybe not even once a week. I'll try my hardest, though, and I understand what it's like to be kept waiting so hang in there! Review please and thank you :)**

**simplyAlicexo**


	2. Chapter 1

PAUL'S POV

"Yo man, have you seen the new girl? Sam told me to keep an eye on her and I can't find her anywhere," Embry asked me, punching my shoulder. It was just before first period on Monday morning. Ugh, school.

"No, why does Sam want you to watch her? I didn't even know there _was _a new girl."

"Well she's a senior, like you, so you'll have some classes with her. Try to keep her under your vision. Sam said her dad's a complete asshole and she probably needs someone to talk to, so he asked me. Apparently I'm a really understanding guy," he said, grinning. Embry couldn't keep a straight face for five minutes if he wanted to.

"Well why the hell wouldn't Sam ask me then if we're in the same grade?" _Does Sam not trust me with anything?_

"Well no offense man, but you'd probably just scare her. Your temper tends to get away from you sometimes..."

"Fuck it. You're so full of shit Embry."

"Yeah, exactly."

I lunged for him but he dodged out of the way, laughing.

"Whatever, see you at lunch," I said and stalked away to my first period English.

I listened to Mr. Fulonni ramble about Shakespeare for the next hour until the bell rang for second period.

In the hall, I met Jared.

"Paul, have you seen Katelyn? She's new." He looked bored.

"No, Embry already asked me. I don't have first with her."

"Okay, let me know if you do. Or Sam."

_What the hell? Everyone was asked but me? I can keep my temper in control!_

I fumed all through trig, watching the clock tick down the seconds until lunch.

Finally, the bell rang again and I scrambled out the door and to the caff.

I grabbed two of everything in the line, then headed over to where the rest of the pack was sitting. Minus Sam. And Leah. Plus Kim.

"Did _you_ have second with her, Paul?" Quil asked me.

"What the fuck! Why. Was. I. Not. Asked."

"I already told you, man. Your temper." Embry said.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY TEMPER!" I shouted.

They just stared.

I sighed. _Fine they have a point, but I'm still second oldest in the pack. I had a right to know._

"Aw, finally!" exclaimed Jacob, "There she is!"

I turned around to see a _very_ pretty girl with big, green eyes, slightly pale skin, and curly, red hair. The hair was the most dominant feature. It was _real_ hair: swirling around her perfect facial feature, and down her back.

Her eyes were downcast and it took me another moment to register the harsh purple bruising all around her neck. If she had been wearing short sleeves, I know I would have seen more discoloration down her arms. I snarled in anger, wondering what kind of man could do that to someone. I heard the sound echoed around the table, as the others noticed as well.

"She's beautiful," I thought grudgingly, realizing too late that I had said it out loud.

The pack turned to stare at me in amazement.

"What?" I growled at them. They turned away, smiling.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Embry said, "Maybe I can convince her to sit with us. I don't know though, we're pretty intimidating." He grinned.

He lounged off, and I got up to follow him.

"No, stay." Jacob said quietly.

I glanced at him, and sat back down.

Returning my attention to Embry, I watched as he went up and tapped Katelyn on the shoulder. She jumped and held her breath as she turned around.

With my sensitive hearing, I managed to catch the exchange.

"Can I help you?" she asked, letting out the air in her lungs when she saw it was just a boy.

"My name's Embry. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends for lunch?"

"Um, sorry," she said while glancing around, as if looking for a way to escape, "I think I'm supposed to meet-"

"We won't bite," Embry pressed, the markings of a smile drifting across his face. I mentally thanked him for persisting.

"I don't know..."

"Please?" he asked angelically. _Ew, did I just describe him an angelic? What the hell?_

"Fine," she mumbled, looking down. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to see Jake, Quil, Jared, and Kim staring at me. Again.

"I know you like what you see, guys, but it's not polite to stare." I smirked. _What's up with them?_

"Hey everyone, this is Katelyn." Embry said from behind me. I spun around and looked at them, "Katelyn, this is Jared, Kim (Jared's girlfriend), Quil, Jacob, and Paul."

"Hi," she mumbled. Again with the mumbling.

"Hi," I replied, trying to catch her eye. Finally she looked up.

Her eyes met mine and a bolt of energy shot through my body. Suddenly, it was no longer gravity holding me to the Earth- it was this amazing creature standing in front of me. In an instant, nothing else mattered. And in a heartbeat, I was in love.

She blushed and looked away from my intense gaze, but everyone else looked towards me in amazement. I knew what they're thoughts would be: _He imprinted! My God, what if he loses his temper with this girl? Doesn't she have it bad enough already?_ But I would never hurt Katelyn. I loved her. She was my destiny.

Kim cleared her throat, "Sit down Katelyn, make yourself comfortable." I pulled out Embry's chair beside me and motioned for her to take it. She did. I felt like I would explode with happiness.

"I'm Paul," I said to her. I should have felt embarrassed at the obvious awe in my voice, but I never noticed it.

She looked up at me and giggled nervously. It was the loveliest sound I had ever heard, I smiled. "I know," she said, "Embry already introduced you, remember?"

Now I felt the embarrassment. "Oh, right."

I blushed.

Yes, I _actually blushed._

"How are you liking La Push so far?" Quil asked nicely, while trying to hold back laughter. I blinked a thank you to him, completely in his debt for rescuing me. I knew that he was excited to talk to Katelyn as well, she was part of the pack now, even if she didn't know it.

"Is that where I am?" she mumbled under her breath, obviously not meaning for us to hear. Shock flicked across my face, _How can she not know that? Maybe she was being sarcastic. You don't know her that well yet, Paul, _I reminded myself.

She continued speaking, louder this time, "It's okay, I guess. I haven't seen any of it really yet, except on my way to school. The school is small," she added, "Smaller than any I've been to."

"We can show you around," Jake volunteered, "And as for the school, yeah it's tiny," he laughed, "Do you move around a lot?"

Her face darkened immediately and it took her a few moments to respond. I shot a glare at Jacob, but he was looking at Katelyn, confusion knitting his brow together.

Finally, she answered. "In the last three years I've been to seven different schools, in different parts of America. Before that, I lived with my mom and dad in Canada. I'll probably move again in a couple months."

My heart felt like it was being ripped from my body. Move? Away? I couldn't survive without her, I knew that. I would have to follow her. But what of the pack? I felt myself start to shake, but I closed my eyes and willed away the tremors.

Jared looked at me, concerned, and then quickly asked Katelyn, "Why the sudden travel spree?"

I didn't think it was possible for anyone's face to shut down completely, even Sam couldn't wipe every single line of his face, but that's just what Katelyn's did then. She looked blankly at Jared for a full five seconds before standing up.

"I have to go," she said coldly.

"Wait," I said, standing up also, "I'll come with you,"

She took a step backwards, "_No,_ thank you," she said with as much force as she could muster.

I surprised myself, and sat down immediately. It was an instinct- to do what she wanted. _But she needs me!_ I yelled at myself.

I started to stand up again, but she was already gone.

"What was that about?" Embry asked.

"I don't know, touchy subject I guess," Quil dismissed.

"No," Jared said, "Sam only mentioned the father when he talked to me, I don't think the mother's here."

"She's dead?" wondered Jake.

Jared shrugged, "It's possible. But I'm sure her dad beats her. _Did you see those bruises? _They were vicious, man. I'm surprised she has the will to come to school at all."

"I could talk to her if you want," Kim said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her, and she shrugged, "I don't know, I'm a girl, I think it will help. I mean, what if it's not just the hitting? Maybe it's even worse..."

Jared smiled warmly at his fiance, "Good idea, love."

"Speaking of love..." Quil trailed off suggestively, and turned to me. He froze.

The others did the same.

All the talk about how tough Katelyn's life was had made me loose control. Not completely, but almost. I was sitting back on my seat, rubbing my hands over my temples, and trying to concentrate to stop the tremors that rocked my body.

"Paul," Jacob said slowly and quietly, "Paul, think of Katelyn. Think of the life you guys are going to have. You imprinted! That's great, you guys are soul mates, you'll be together forever. You can't phase here, there's too many people. What if it triggers her dad to move again? Think of Katelyn, Paul. Concentrate for Katelyn."

I did. I pictured her breathtakingly beautiful face in my mind, and thought about my duty to protect her, at all costs. Slowly, the shaking stopped. For Katelyn.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Paul, I've never, _ever_, seen you control yourself like that before. Weird imprinting..." Embry mumbled tensely.

I just smiled. _Maybe she'll be in my afternoon classes..._

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I need reviews to stay motivated! What often happens is I get bored with a story and switch to something new and then come back later, but I want to update more often for you guys so try to review please! Just press that little button, it'll only take a minute!**

**I love suggestions, so don't forget to critique!**

**Special thanks to ****M.G Christiani for the motivation this week!**

**Peace. simplyAlicexo :)**


	3. Chapter 2

KATELYN POV

As soon as I was out of the cafeteria, I ran to the school nurse's office, letting the tears come freely. _Stupid boys, prying into other people's business. And what was with that big one anyway? Was he some sort of rapist-serial-killer? Paul, _I remembered.

I flung the door open when I reached the office.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" The nurse asked, rushing over to me. There was no one else in the little waiting room.

"Cramps. May I have a pass to go home please?" I choked out. Leave awkward feminine lies to save the day.

"Oh course, just sit tight over here," she motioned to one of the chairs, "And I'll write one up for you."

"Thank you," I whispered, taking the seat. _I wonder where I'll go, _I thought, _Not to the house, though._

"There you go, sweetie. Feel better," the nurse said, handing me a pink sheet.

I thanked her again and walked out the door. The bell had just rung so I had difficulty worming my way through the crowd, but eventually I made it outside.

It was pouring, and five seconds later, I was soaked to the core.

I jogged out of the schoolyard, wanting to be as far away as possible from the stupid place. _I don't want to be here, I want to be home._

Home. A word I hadn't used in so long. My heart ached, just at the thought of returning to the life I'd built there.

My friends, my teachers, my room, my mother...

She loved Dad and me so much, what would she think if she could see us now? Would she support his decisions? I doubted it.

_Not his fault, _I reminded myself, _Not his fault._

I looked around and saw that my feet had carried me to the edge of a thick, green forest. It was beautiful, and I knew immediately that I wanted to explore its mysteries.

I set my backpack and books on the ground, never tearing my gaze from the trees, and walked forwards.

PAUL POV

I speed walked all the way to chemistry, hoping harder than ever before that Katelyn was in my class.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I thought her name.

Katelyn. Katelyn. Katelyn. Katelyn. Katelyn.

She's the girl of my dreams, nothing less. I longed to run my hand through her beautiful red-gold curls, and feel my lips on her soft pink ones. But more than that, I wanted, _needed,_ her to be happy, and I knew that she wasn't.

My stomach clenched with despair when I remembered how she had left during lunch. Her flawless face, like a blank sheet of paper.

_That's not who she used to be, _Instinct told me, _She was once as happy as the rest of us, until something, someone, broke her._

_I'll heal her._

By this time, I had taken my usual seat at the back of classroom and was watching the door for any sign of my destiny. My heart dropped and hid in my stomach when the teacher closed the door and started the attendance.

"Paul Reece?"

"Here."

"Jordan Rongul?"

"Yep."

"Katelyn Tenner?"

_Katelyn?_

"Katelyn?"

There was no answer. I looked around frantically for any sign of her, already knowing she wasn't there, I had studied the face of every student before class even started.

My pulse quickened with undiluted worry and adrenaline, and thoughts flew through my head at an astounding pace. She was supposed to be in this class, but she was absent. But I had seen her at lunch. But she left-

I stopped my brainstorm abruptly. She left _upset._ What if she had decided to go home? Or what if something had happened to her? Or what if she had gotten sick? Or maybe her dad had come to pick her up to move.

I continued on like that throughout the entire 75 minutes, drowning myself in anxiety. At last, the bell rang and I ran out of the room, pushing people roughly out of the way.

I had decided to skip gym to go find Katelyn. I needed to know that she was safe and well, before anything else. Otherwise, I would end up phasing in front of the whole school.

I passed Embry on my way out.

"Woah, Paul, where you off to?"

"I need to find Katelyn. She wasn't in class, and she just left after lunch and I don't know where she is or if she's okay or anything!" By the end of my explanation, my voice had risen so that I was almost shouting in frustration. Students nearby turned to stare.

Embry was wide-eyed as well, "Okay, you should go find her. Sam can probably help, too. Howl if you need anyone. I'll tell the others."

I nodded sharply and took off into the rain. _Great, her scent's probably washed away by now._

Sure enough, it was difficult finding her sweet perfume in the air, but I could _just_ get an idea of the general direction she had gone in. As soon as I was out of sight from everyone, I phased quickly, and howled for Sam's attention.

A minute later, he joined me in wolf-form. Thoughts and feelings that weren't mine washed over me, confusing me for a moment before I cleared my head. He had been with Emily. Gross.

_What's the problem, Paul?_ I sent him my memories of the entire day, lingering on how Katelyn had left at lunch, and the teacher calling her name.

When I was finished, Sam's worry and wonder joined my own.

_Congratulations, on imprinting. I guess I was wrong about not telling you about the new girl. I'm sorry. But you must still remember to concentrate on keeping you're temper in check when you're with her. I know she completes you, but that doesn't mean you won't hurt her..._

He's right. I cannot let myself hurt Katelyn. Look at Emily. It can happen.

..._I'll help you search for Katelyn. You take the forest and I will check the beach and houses. Go now, run swiftly._

And I did, sprinting towards the forest with a speed I didn't know I possessed. I meant to run straight into the cluster of trees, but my body stopped short when I saw a backpack and textbook lying in the grass.

I moved closer slowly, making sure they belonged to Katelyn. They did. I howled in angst, and dove into the woods with renewed vigor.

I ran for twenty minutes, taking different paths each time I failed to find my entire future. I was losing hope when her scent suddenly hit my like a bowling ball. I stumbled to a stop, and looked around at my surroundings.

I was just outside a tiny meadow, with tall green grass and a couple tree stumps scattered here and there. I would never have given it a second glance had it not been for the girl sitting on one of the stumps, with her head in her hands, her frame shaking with violent sobs. The girl had red-gold, curly hair.

My heart broke, seeing the most perfect creature on the earth endure such unhappiness. I sent a quick acknowledgment to Sam, and concentrated on phasing back to human form. I pulled my jeans on, and strode quickly into the clearing.

**A/N: Sorry guys!! I thought that I would get more chances to write during the summer but it seems it has the opposite effect (you see, I actually have motivation to be social in the summer, go figure). I just got back from a weeklong trip to the cottage, and now my brother is visiting for a week. Then I have another cottage trip, and then Greece, etc. I promise that I'll continue writing at every possible moment but please bear with me when it comes to long intermissions. Your reviews were awesome, thank you so much! **

**Continue to review and critique! You guys are amazing, and motivate me to no end. **

**Peace. simplyAlicexo :)**


	4. Chapter 3

KATELYN POV

"Katelyn," I heard someone call. I jumped to my feet in surprise, and spun around to find myself face to face with one of the boys from lunch. Paul, the stupid one. I remembered.

Boy didn't seem like the right word though, for there was nothing boyish about him.

He was a giant, 6' 5" at least, but not fat at all. Instead, his body was lean and toned, with muscles rippling across his chest and arms. I suppose most girls would call him good-looking, but I stopped noticing things like that three years ago. You become immune to judgment once you've had bruises across you're face for that long of a time.

His skin was russet coloured, contrasting greatly with his cropped, silky, black hair. His eyes were mysterious. Large and framed with thick, dark lashes, it was easy to lose yourself in the bottomless blue pools.

I noticed the worry lines wrinkling his forehead, and I softened my offensive stance.

_Not his fault, either. My fault. My fault._

"Paul, right?" I called to him. A faint smile appeared on his face as he answered, "Yes."

"What are you doing here?" I inquired. I couldn't completely erase the defensiveness from my tone. No matter how little he deserved it, I still felt intense dislike when I remembered the events at lunch. People should just mind their own business.

"Looking for you, I... saw... you leave and go in this direction, and thought I'd follow you. It took me awhile to find you in this forest, otherwise I'd been here sooner. Are you alright?" I didn't understand his hesitancy to answer my question, but accepted the response anyways. As for _his _question, I decided to ignore it.

"Well I'm just leaving anyways," I said. It was true enough. I had to be home before dinner, and it must be getting close.

I shuddered slightly, thinking of the night I would have to spend. I was surprised when Paul seemed to notice, I hadn't thought it was visible.

He stepped forward, his hand slightly outstretched to me.

"You were crying," he stated quietly. It wasn't phrased as a question.

My shoulders stiffened, and I stood up to my full height.

"No," I said coldly, "I wasn't. The wind was in my eyes. I'm fine. I don't need you, or anyone else's help."

I stepped around him (he had gotten very close while I was speaking) and crossed the small meadow, walking back into the trees.

I continued along the path I had come in for five minutes, thinking I was alone. I jumped involuntarily when Paul spoke again and scowled knowing how weak I must seem to him. I hadn't realized he was with me. _How can he walk so quietly and yet be so big?_

"It's okay, you know. To show weakness sometimes," he said quietly.

I stopped walking, my fury making me see red. I didn't want him to know he'd hit a nerve. Who was he to tell me I was weak? He didn't know anything about weakness. He didn't know I cried and screamed every night. He didn't have to go through that.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, slowly breathing in and out. After, I continued walking as if he hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

_You should be, _I thought to myself.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened at lunch?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Okay."

We walked in silence until the forest broke. In my peripheral vision, I saw him staring at me intently.

There was something different in his eyes. Something I had rarely seen in my life, except for on TV.

It confused me. _What's interesting about me? _I asked myself over and over again. _I'm nothing special, I get told every night._

We continued like that for another 10 minutes or so, I wasn't sure exactly, I didn't have a watch on. But finally, we broke through the edge and I caught sight of my backpack and coat on the ground.

I glanced at the sky, and froze.

Instead of it seeing the usual light grey, blue I expected, I faced a dark sky with the last traces of a beautiful sunset disappearing over the edge of the world.

My mind blanked and for a moment, I could only stare in horror at the sight that would certainly mean a very bad night, before panic and adrenaline spurred my legs into action.

I sprinted over to my scattered belongings. Once they were securely in my arms, I began my fast-but-not-fast-enough trek to my hopefully empty house. Only after I was a good 25 feet away, did I hear Paul's worried voice speaking.

"Katelyn? Katelyn what are you doing? KATELYN! Hello is anyone home?"

I spun around, "Just go away Paul! You've done enough damage today."

I didn't spare a thought for his white, shocked face. I couldn't. I needed to get to the house. I _needed_ to get there. I left the giant man behind, as I continued my frantic journey.

The sun seemed to be moving twice as fast as usual. With every step I took, a little more light escaped the sky, and my hands trembled a little more violently.

Just a football field length away from the familiar house, the final rays disappeared. I let loose a strangled cry, and redoubled my pace, hoping with everything I had left that Dad had been held up at whatever business he had to do today.

My prayers were fruitless. Only 5 feet from the door I tripped over a loose tree branch and fell sprawling on the ground, my books scattering. When I looked up, I saw that the door had opened and _his_ short, stout figure was standing in the doorway, dimly illuminated by the moon's faint beams.

His eyes, so similar to mine, were cold, masking a hard, terrifying fury. His face however, was eerily calm.

"There you are Katelyn," he said, "I was getting so worried about you, come in, it's freezing outside."

Was it? I wondered. If it was, I couldn't tell. All I could feel was cold dread seeping around the ribcage that trapped my pounding heart.

I stepped into the house, not making eye contact with my dad; I was ashamed. Ashamed that I had lost track of time. Ashamed that I had spoiled however good of a mood he had been in before I was late.

"I've prepared some dinner for us, Katelyn," he said, still with that unnaturally calm composition. My brain told me I should probably respond, but my throat closed up. I doubt I could speak, if I tried.

I followed my father into the kitchen, where a tiny table with two chairs had been set up.

"Sit down," he ordered.

I swallowed hard, and perched on the end of the chair closest to the door, my eyes on the table.

I could hear him open the fridge, and through the cupboards and finally he placed a plate on the placemat in front of me.

I held back a grimace as I looked at what was meant to be my dinner. It wasn't like I hadn't known that he would do something like this. I was more afraid what he would do if I didn't eat it.

"Well?" he asked. I didn't have to look to know that he was smiling his sick smile.

I picked up my fork and knife with trembling hands, and began to cut the raw slab of meat. Juices squirted everywhere as my right hand continued the hypnotic sawing motion. Bile rose up in my mouth, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if you could die from eating raw meat.

Stabbing the tiny piece with my fork, I delicately placed it between my front teeth and chewed slowly, as if sampling something from a fancy restaurant.

The meat slimed its way down my throat, and this time I cringed outwardly as my stomach churned, rejecting the substance. It was revolting.

Feeling my dad's eyes on the back of my neck, I began to cut another piece. I put it to my mouth, chewed, swallowed, I cut another one. I cut and swallowed until there was only one piece left.

Forcing down vomit, I shoved the meat into my mouth. I was still chewing when my stomach gave a sudden, violent lurch. I gagged, and everything I had worked so hard to eat was reversed, emptying out in projectile spurts.

When everything stopped, I clutched my stomach, tears streaming down my face. Distantly I heard my father yelling.

"Bitch, can't even finish the dinner I MADE FOR HER!" And then I was flying through the air.

I hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, unconsciousness a temporary escape.

A couple hours later I woke to an empty house. Using the last bit of strength I had, I dragged myself up the stairs to my sheet-bed. I drifted off into a restless sleep, pictures of giant men flickering under my eyelids.


End file.
